


everything

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sex, Short, Slash, first lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved their love scene so much, I wanted to write something about it. This came out.</p><p>Zach's thoughts as he and Shaun have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything

When they finally collapse onto the bed, finally pause and take the time to touch each other it's like nothing ... like nothing he ever felt before.

His whole skin vibrates. It's on fire. Every touch of Shaun's lips and fingertips is electrifying. It's like flickering lights dancing on his skin.

Zach thinks he will burst. Right then and there. It's almost too much.  
But it feels so, so good and ... he forgets. He forgets everything. He forgets what he thought just seconds ago. His whole troubles and worries flew out of the window the moment he burst into that door.

And when Shaun's mouth is on his, Zach thinks it's the best feeling ever. Shaun's lips are soft but the kisses are hard, manly and passionate. Just as he likes it. Just as he always imagined and maybe wished it.

And suddenly it's like his senses are hypersensitive. He hears the buzzing lightbulb in the next room, he hears the ocean waves crushing on the shore, the palm trees rustling in the wind. And he breathes in. Shaun's scent is everywhere and it's clouding his mind, it's fresh and aromatic, it's intoxicating.

When Shaun's lips arrive at his lower body, tempting the sensitive skin, he can only feel the moment. It feels intense. He feels more real than in the past five years altogether. His feels so fucking alive. He wants ... he wants to scream, he wants to sing, he wants to write poems about this and capture everything about the beautiful sight before him in every work of art he will do in the future.

His skin sings. His senses buzz. He thinks he will never get enough of this. It's everything, Shaun is everything. And then his emotions explode.


End file.
